


Evil hides within

by mxvie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxvie/pseuds/mxvie
Summary: There are two types of people in this world - those who are good and those who are evil to put it simply.





	Evil hides within

There are two types of people in this world - those who are good and those who are evil to put it simply.

This girl, however, was neither. Although her actions always had good intentions, hidden within was her evil side. The side which enchanted the other, captivated her and enthralled her. 

It all began when they were very, very young...  
The two mothers had always been sworn enemies, that was until both lost their husbands. The call had come early in the morning, Mal only knew this as she had been woken up by a wail which could only compare to that of a dying animal.

“Missing” Was ALL that she muttered for days on end. Tending to forget that the young girl existed was a slight problem of hers. After days of being ignored Mal had had enough,after shoving her tiny feet into the purple leather boots, she pushed a chair over to the door and yanked down the door handle.

The young girl marched her way over to the next house- unaware of the hatred between the two families. Banging demandingly on the,much too clean,white door. It creaked open and almost silently the older woman appeared.

“What do you want child?” She sobbed, with tear stains running down her face.

“My mother is a mess,” She sighed, “Can I have something to eat?”

The woman had a look of shock on her face, almost offense as she heard Mals request. With a sigh and while rolling her eyes, the younger girl turned around and walked back down the driveway. Hearing the slam of the door much too loudly for her liking. She marched back into her room and threw herself onto the messy bed. Her eyes drifted shut and suddenly she was engulfed in darkness. 

“Hey” Someone shouted, “Wake up”  
Mal jumped up and looked around. Catching a glimpse of blue from the window opposite hers. She strolled towards the window and flew backwards when a stone hit the glass pane. 

‘Nothing to fear’ she told herself.

“What?” She spat whilst sliding open her window, just enough to stick her face out of.  
“You knocked on my door earlier right?”  
“Who are you? I’ve never seen you before and yeah, I knocked earlier but what’s it matter to you”  
“Well, Im Evie! Nice to meet you” ,she flashed a practically perfect grin in Mal’s direction “It matters because you said your mother ‘is a mess’”  
“And what” Mal growled, her inability to hide her emotions showing.  
“And,” Evie thought, “So’s mine” 

Her perfect hair flying around from the breeze framed her face perfectly, while Mal’s ratty purple locks flew into her eyes, mouth and just about anywhere that would be inconvenient. Mal hummed to herself in deep thought. 

“So both our mothers are messes then” She called out towards the other window, “Guess we could help each other”


End file.
